Sharing a soul
by They Named Me After The BadGuy
Summary: Short One Shot Lex and Clark the good old days


I know I must not be the only one that misses Clark and Lex's relationship. Call me crazy but I loved Lex. Even after he went dark side. You know what they say about the road to Hell being paved with good intentions. I got my Idea for this short One shot from the episode Upgrade in Season 9. There is a scene where Zod tells Clark that he felt like he and Jor-El were opposite sides of the same soul. Clark said he had felt that way once. We all knew that Clark was referring to Lex. I was just thinking about all of the little heart to hearts the two have shared. This was set somewhere in Season 3.

"Hello Clark. What brings you here today?" Lex had been playing pool alone. "Would you like to join me?"

"No thanks Lex, I just wanted to come here and apologize for the way my father has treated you. Like I told you before, it's not you. It's the Luthor name. Your dad. I've told you all of this before. I just don't want you to feel like I have those same ideas. I don't want to blame you for who your father is."

"Well, Clark I can't honestly say I don't understand. I have lived my whole life behind the shadow of a monster. A man learns a lot from his father. Like You. You have lived with a father who is there for you and understands you, and tries to teach you right from wrong. Your father taught you how to fish and till the land to make it produce the best crops possible. My father taught me how to make budget cuts and how to lay off the people who can make that possible. Your father is there everyday when you come home from school, and my father, he sent me away, I didn't even see him on most Holidays. Our fathers shape us in to the men we become. Your father has shaped you into a good man, all my father has shown me is cruelty. Maybe your father is right not to trust me, I don't know Clark, but I feel like with you around I'm a better man." Lex finished his thought.

"I don't think I do that to you. I think you've always had that inside you, and you just needed to remember." Clark didn't believe people could ever be all bad.

"I'm humbled by your confidence in me. I hope we remain good friends for a long time. This might sound funny but, I think you are good for my soul." Lex looked at Clark and saw him unsure of what to say next.

"I may not be that Lex, but I hope we are too. If you think O make you better then I want to do that for a long time."

"You know, I was young when my Julian died so I never really had a brother. I think of you as a brother, Clark. My family has never been very stable, and my father has betrayed me so many times I wonder how he sleep at night."

"I think of you as a brother also Lex. I can come to you with things I can't got to anyone else with."

"I'm glad you have that confidence in me. But I don't understand it. I know you will turn out to be a better man than me, I just want the chance to say I knew Clark Kent." Lex smiled at Clark.

"Lex, you make it sound like you are some kind of bad guy." Clark moved closer to Lex.

"It feels that way sometimes. I guess I am trying to outrun the darkness. Maybe I'll be doing it all of my life, I'm not sure." Lex sighed. Clark wondered how Lex always seemed to together even when he was pouring his soul out.

"We all make mistakes, and we all have to deal with the darkness. Some more than others, but everyone does it. You have had nothing but darkness all these years, but you have found away around it all. Lex I don't think you give yourself enough Credit."

"I guess we just see things from different angles. All you've ever see in anybody is the good. You saw it in me. I guess you thought I was worth saving that day on the bridge. Most people would have done it for the recognition, but you just did it, not knowing whether or not I was even alive or if you could even help. You could have gotten your self killed but it didn't matter. I hope I can make a sacrifice like that one day."

"I think we are a lot more a like than you think Lex."

"Well maybe we shared the same soul in a past life." Lex smiled. Clark smiled for a minute and remembered the legend of Numan. He tried with all of his super strength to make himself believe Lex wasn't his real enemy. Something inside screamed that he had to save Lex from himself. Clark smiled again and then decided to take Lex up on his offer with that game of pool.


End file.
